Gold Rathian Ecology
In-Game Information A rare variant of Rathian with a beautiful golden body reminiscent of the moon. Little is known about their behavior or physiology--including the source of their rich golden sheen. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Armor Shell Wyvern *Superfamily: Flying Wyvern *Family: Rath One of the rarest monsters, Gold Rathian is apart of the Flying Wyvern classification. It is a genetic mutation of Rathian, just like Pink Rathian, though it is are much rarer than Pink Rathian. Habitat Range Gold Rathian have been sighted in Tower, Misty Peaks, Old Jungle, Old Swamp, Tower Summit, Ruined Ridge and Jurassic Frontier. Ecological Niche Gold Rathian share their home with other large predators such as Elder Dragons and are most likely at the middle of the food chain, since Elder Dragons are known to build their nests there. It must therefore compete for its food and survival with powerful creatures such as Espinas Subspecies, Pink Rathian, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), Lucent Nargacuga, Molten Tigrex, Kamu Orugaron/Nono Orugaron, along with the rare Piscine Wyverns Aruganosu and Goruganosu. In areas outside the Tower, Gold Rathian is a dominant apex predator, even more so than most of her Wyvern brethren. Her powerful control of deadly fire and bright exoskeleton can intimidate other predators, though this makes her more easier to spot by herbivores and other prey species. In order to capture prey, she will often apply an ambush attack, sometimes from the air. Gold Rathian is occasionally threatened by top predators such as Brute Tigrex, Ebony Odogaron and Glavenus, though her tough exoskeleteton and bright gold colour of her shell is enough to discourage predation and attacks from such monsters. Rather, invasive monsters and Elder Dragons are the true threats that Gold Rathian cannot dismiss. Yet she is not so willing to back off from such monsters, a behavior that is rarely seen in lesser Rathian breeds. Gold Rathian are ready to defend their turf from the most powerful of monsters, especially when it concerns her nest. To increase the odds of repelling these threats, she can emit a distinct roar that will call alongside the male Silver Rathalos into battle. Their combined effort in tandem have allowed the two rare Fire Wyverns to sit in a position that is rarely challenged by other monsters, solidifying their position near the apex of the food chain outside the tower. Biological Adaptations The dominant trait of the Gold Rathian is the gold coloration and the location of its weak spot. Unlike the green and pink subspecies, whose primary weak spot is the head, the Gold Rathian's weak spot is its wings. Other than these differences, it shares most of its traits with the other Rathian species. The Gold Rathian also appears to be far more agile than the other Rathian species, as it is far less likely to trip during its charges and can perform aerial maneuvers with much more deadly results than its relatives. In fact, it is even able to chain its abilities together into potentially lethal combinations. Furthermore, its fire attacks from those in the New World are bluish in colour and far more explosive, indicating an even hotter, deadlier flame than normal. Behavior Because of their rare coloration, Gold Rathian must be very aggressive to survive, accounting for their heightened aggression. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology